


Claire Voyant in : The Sexorcist

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Claire Voyant - Freeform, Dullahan - Freeform, F/F, Ghost Sex, Impregnation, Kissing, Monstergirls, Monsters, Multi, Orgy, Possession, Rosary Beads Choking, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Zombie, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: bramblewhale asked:Ghost girl who drew the short straw for this years' Monster Smash Bash has to go pick out a a hapless trick or treater to be the main attraction for the orgy. Little did she know, the girl in the van helsing costume she was luring with her ghostly tricks was actually a professional supernatural hunter. Will she be able to possess her and take control in time or will she fall pray to her exorcism techniques?A funny, silly halloween prompt I did and posted a day late on my blog and a few days late here~Posession, mindbreak ,monstergirls, and an inexperienced cutie monsterhunter way out of her depth!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Claire Voyant in : The Sexorcist

"Eugh.. Not again!" Claire whines as she looks down at the paranturally short straw she'd drawn from the bag of holding. "I had to do this last year!" The spectral girl was in the same outfit she'd died in. Which just so happened to be a Halloween costume of a slutty schoolgirl / witch hybrid. Honestly, if she'd known she was going to die all those years ago, Claire Voyant would've picked something a little more on fleek to die in. And a little less confused.  
Big witch hat, short schoolgirl skirt. She swore it worked at the time, and sure, she'd fit right in at this time of year. It was after all, Halloween!  
"You did such a good job of it last year though!" Her zombie best friend grins. One pretty green hand roams along her writhing bulge in her tight, tattered shorts. Already anticipating the fun they'd have with the lucky trick-or-treater!  
"Yeah.. It's super easy for you." Emogine beams, "You just, slip right into them and make them walk over here like it's a dream. What am I gonna do, hypnotize them with this?" Emogine picks up her head from her neck. Dangling it enticingly before Claire.  
"Eugh.. I swear if you guys are cheating.." Claire whines, peeking down at Emogine's already excited horsedick. How it bulged out her tight pants. "There's gotta be an easier way. Can't we just start dating them?"  
"Dating a human? Don't be absurd!" Emogine had *standards* damnit. "They wouldn't be able to understand. We're just worlds apart!" The haughty horsecocked headless horsegirl scowls, arms crossed beneath her ojou titties.  
"Yeah... Besides, the last time I tried something serious..." Toni the zombie rubs softly at her shoulder.  
"I know, I know, you lost control. I thought she'd gotten over it?" Bad breakups get a little worse when zombificaiton is involved.  
"Look! What matters is, we're horny! And this is our tradition! We'll probably get like, mondo cursed if we don't stick to the tradition." Of luring a hapless human girl into their midst to ravish until they were all good and done. "That's what Halloween's about! That's like, the point!"  
Emogine nods her head in agreement with Toni.   
"Remind me again why I'm friends with you guys.." Claire pouts.  
"Nobody likes a sore loser Claire! Now go get us our new friend!" Toni shoves her bestie towards the door to their hideout. Which, Claire naturally drifts right through. 

Claire makes sure it looks like her feet are walking along the ground, so unnatural, she's much happier just drifting lazily through the air and phasing through people. True though, her powers did feel so much stronger on a night like this.She felt truly limitless. Her eyes light up when she spies a girl in a perfectly wide brimmed hat, buckle on the front, tight corset. Claire's lips smack together in delight, she was.. Perfect! Her figure, her composure. Everything about her.  
Claire's feet lift up off the ground beneath her as she drifts towards the Van Hellsing cosplayer "Hey there sugar~" The words come naturally, possession magic was so easy. So very easy. She just, leans in and.. Mwah.  
Their lips tangle, her tongue pushes forwards. Swirling her chilly, cool muscle into that maw. Swirling it along Van's lips and plunging down into her face.  
The monster hunter is shocked, taken aback. This won't take long, it'll be so very easy. Claire plunges her tongue deep into the other's face, confident that all she needs to do is jam herself right into the others body and she'll have her like a puppet on strings.  
Mmfff~ Thnk? Claire peeks her eye open, surprised by what she felt. Why wasn't this girl getting possessed already? She jabs her tongue forwards, only to feel it hit against a magical ward. MHMF?! Claire lets out a shocked gasp, her cool ghostly muscle pressed right against that shield. This.. Shouldn't be happening? Why on earth would some scrawny human know how to protect herself from phasmic possession?  
Rena's eyes light up from beneath her wide brimmed hunter's hat as the ghost falls for her trap. She moves her arm forwards, grabbing at Claire's wrists and yanking them back. A feeling, no doubt, the ghost was none too used to! Claire gags when her tongue was sucked on, feeling herself yanked into the kiss thanks to Rena's magic wards.  
Rena's skilled tongue dominates Claire's own, twirling around it and holding it deep into her mouth. Tugging on it just to show that she can. She moves swiftly, with ease, Claire is after all, totally weightless. It's not hard to shove her into an alleyway and break the kiss.  
"What.. Are you?" Claire squeaks when the kiss was broken, Rena's got a cocksure smirk on her face, she knows just how very cool she is. The peak of human capability effortlessly overwhelming a cocky, bratty ghost.

"Someone you shouldn't have messed with." Truthfully, Rena's heartbeat was fluttering. This was her first real solo mission! And she was taking every opportunity she had to be as cool as she can be. She pants softly as she tugs down her hunters pants. Her tanned shaft springs down between Claire's asscheeks. Rena thrusts forwards, "Mhmm.. Nice ass.." Rena can't help but purr out in delight. Her shaft ruts between those asscheeks.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Claire gasps before her arms were YANKED behind her! Tits squished against the wall. Cursed spectral bindings, she'd be easily able to phase through if not for them!  
"I'm teaching you a lesson, you tried to posses me!"  
"Yes well, I was doing it for a good cause!"  
Claire's spectral panties are tugged down, slung across her thighs as Rena's Mexican cock plunges straight into Claire's folds. "Grkkk!" Claire huffs, but her eyes light up with hunger. This was an opportunity. If Rena had to be actively holding her in place like this, maybe she could find a gap in her defenses, and bring her to the orgy after all.  
"And what.. Hahn, cause is that?!" The ragged pants of Rena's eager if inexperienced body filled Claire's mind with promise. She could do this. She just had to dominate Rena's dick with her ass!  
"Me and my.. Friends! WE need to have sex with cute human girls or we'll waste away!" Claire's not entirely sure she believes it herself, but hey it's what they tell themselves.  
"You fiend!" Rena hisses, tossing the girl forwards, Claire's tits pancake into the wall yet again as the behatted monster hunter leans over her shoulder to stuff her tongue into her lips yet again.  
Claire immediately latches onto that tongue, swirling her own purpley tongue all along it, her spectral member swirls and sloshes and lavishes that muscle in attention, pulling her deeper. That's it, drop your guard, let me in..~ She hums to herself as she bides her time, waiting for her moment to strike.  
Ghrk. Shlrp. GHLRK! Rena's tongue thrusts in short, sharp jabs, eagerly drilling into that maw repeatedly, bullying Claire's lips as punishment for her wicked deeds. Her hips rut firmly, matching the pae. Short, sharp jabs. Skewering her squelching bitch pussy repeatedly. That phantasm pussy was soft and pliant, yielding to every touch. After all, it only kinda existed. It just made sense for a ghosts cunt to be ultra squishy and fuckable.  
Claire had to admit, Rena's dick was pretty nice. Long and just thick enough to scratch an itch she was far more used to scratching herself. Claire's ghostly body easily capable of sprouting her own cool cock to splurge preslop all along the alleyway wall she was getting fucked against.

PWAH! Strands of spit sling from Claire's lips to Rena's. "Kiss me again~" The ghost begs, puckering up and tilting her head back over her shoulder to try to smooch the monster hunters lips.  
"You're insatiable.. No wonder you tried to abduct me!" CRACK! Rena spanks her nerdy hand down onto Claire's ass, before diving in for another kiss. And another, and another. Claire was working on wearing her down. She could feel it. The ghosts spirit slamming into he arcane wards, crashing into them again and again. She blinks a few times, shaking off the purple spread that crept through her eyes. This was bad.. She had to teach Claire a lesson!  
PWAH! She breaks the kiss yet again, refusing to back down, struggling to catch her breath, "You said you had friends, where are they? I'll punish them too.."  
"I'll show you just.. Open your heart up to me~" Claire lunges her tongue forwards. Slamming herself against the now cracking guards that held back her possession abilities.  
"I won't fall for your tricks... Tell me now or I'll exorcise you!"  
"You wouldn't~" Claire huffs weakly, her head tilts to the side and she SLAMS her tongue right down into Rena's gullet.  
GHLRP! It was deeper than it had ever been before. Rena's eyes widen, clutching for any sacred artefact she's got. Maybe a cross, wait did crosses work on ghosts? Or just vampires. Shit! She's panicking, the ghost is slamming herself into her mouthhole again and again. Ghlp. Ghlp. Her throat bulges with every thrust of the schoolgirl/witch ghost's tenta-tongue. So long.. So slimy, so good!   
Ghlp. Ghlrp... Ghlrkk... Rena chokes steadily, the tongue pushing its way past her wards and into her very soul. Her eyes start to fill with purple as Claire starts to vanish. She had one last chance,one last moment before she was posessed and left as Claire's personal puppet. She can't go out like this!

...

Rena's body clumsily struts back to the hideout, "Hey guys~" The purple eyed hunter beams at Toni and Emogine. "What do you think of this one?"  
Emogine's eyes light up with hunger, "You took so long we thought you'd chickened out!" The haughty horsegirl strides towards Rena's body, Rena moves, fishing free her stiff tanned cock. It pulses with need, her balls churning and glowing with ghostly posession. She squats her ass down, as if to show how utterly submissive she was.  
"About damn time!" Toni fishes free her undead cock. The ghoul's dick shuddering to life at the sight of the impeccable Van Hellsing cosplayer before them.  
"I thought you'd like her~" Rena's voice giggles, an unnatural slurring to it. "I just... Don't.. Fall for it!" The struggling voice came through. Rena coughs and hacks as Claire tears herself out of her body. "She's still in control!" Claire wheezes, the rosary beads wrapped around her throat yank tight, shoving her to her knees and keeping her leashed to the hunter's arm. The tight pressure on her gullet had choked her so good, of course she creamed herself and lost control of the posession attempt!  
"Well, it was worth a try!" Rena leaps forwards, the huntress moves with impeccable swiftness, for a human. She shoves Emogine onto her back, tossing a powder towards Toni. The agent works to slow the magic animating the zombie. Effective on most types, be it voodoo or a witches curse or good old fashioned viruses. Toni's body slumps onto its back. Slowed but still mobile.  
"Hey what gives?!" Even the undead ghoul's voice was slowed as she looks over at Claire being dragged around by a holy leash and choker and Rena's other hand grips Emogine's hair and tugs her undead head right off of her shoulders!  
"You've got to be joking!" Emogine cries, wincing when her hair was pulled as she was left detached from her body.  
"Sorry to fool you like that." Rena isn't sorry at all, "I just needed some time to deduce what I was dealing with." She winks. Her hips thrust right between the horsegirl's tits. Rocking into those dullahan titties as she shoves the protesting detached head between her asscheeks.  
She forces the dullahan to make out with her asshole while shoving her dick between her tits, "Not every day you get to do this to be fair.." The dorky girl gushes to herself. Toni's body was too slowed by the powder to do anything about it, and Claire was leashed as ever, utterly incapable of escaping her collar's bondage. She watches with a jealous pout as Emogine drives her tongue deep into Rena's tanned asscheeks and eagerly makes out with her sweaty asshole.   
Emogine grumbles about how stupidly slutty her unbelievably stacked body was, as it moves to plant its palms onto either side of her fat tits and work Rena's pole even harder.  
"hey me next..." Toni begs, even in her slowed state she manages to spread her thighs apart. Rene gasps and moans in pleasure as she ravishes those tits. She's pretty sure this is how you teach some horny undead a lesson.

Rena purifies the cunts of the trio time and time again, eventually discarding her outfit completely. Her lithe body, with long dark hair and cute bespectacles revealed in all its glory as the paranormal hunter rams herself into their curves again and again.  
Creampie after creampie is dumped into the three sluts bodies until Rena is sure they're not going to try to get revenge on her.  
She's panting in delight, pulling out of Claire's cunt to thwap her dick over the trio of pussies before her. She swaps spit with Emogine's detached head while lazily gushing cum over their three cumsoaked bodies.  
Creak... The door to the hideout swings open.  
"Sorry I'm late!" The bitchy blonde vampire Angelina beams. "Aww.. You guys started without me?" her fangs are on Rena's's throat in an instant, "Mhmm, oh well, I'll enjoy making you my slave~"  
Rena pants softly. All she needs to do is stall for time for long enough and she can make it out of this situation as well.  
She just needs to make sure she doesn't end up as the red-eyed vampire's slave for eternity!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ I haven't posted my last couple of works here because I think they're kinda dark, but we're back with something fun and happy and very good.  
> Banter~
> 
> If you liked this, please come say hi on my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/D2g3s4CyDq
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @Izissia but I don't super love twitter~


End file.
